


Lucky Penny.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Penny is born, Tiny 3 year old Judy!, aged-down characters, birth warning??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Judy was only three years old when her parents discovered that her mother was pregnant with a baby.
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson, Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Lucky Penny.

Judy waits outside, not anxious, per se, but with this kind of excited happiness you get when you know something really great is about to happen.  
  
Only three years old she was when her parents discovered that her mother was pregnant with a baby.  
  
It was hard to choose a name for her, but it came to Judy in a heartbeat:  
  
 _Judy sat by her mother's bed, patting the huge belly that contained a little girl, barely made. John sat by Maureen, holding her hand._  
  
 _They were struggling with choosing a name.  
_  
 _John had always wanted a fun name, but Maureen wanted something elegant. Judy didn't mind, though a fun name sounded fun.  
_  
 _She looked around the bedroom, and saw a penny on the table. She had seen her dad flip it a few times when he was anxious, or wanted to impress his daughter. He had even done a few magic tricks with it that baffled her.  
_  
 _She went over there and grabbed it. Suddenly, she had an idea for a name.  
_  
 _"Penny!" She shouted to her parents, startling them. Maureen looked at her wearily while John looked happy.  
_  
 _"Yes, it's a penny." John told her, smiling. "Do you want a magic trick?"  
_  
 _"No! Penny!" She shouted again, pointing at her mother's stomach. They both stopped.  
_  
 _"You think we should call her Penny?" John asks, thinking hard. Maureen furrowed her brow.  
_  
 _"Penny is short for Penelope. Yeah, that works." Maureen says, looking at John. John smiles.  
_  
 _"Penny." He touches his wife's stomach, feeling the steady heartbeat of a baby girl.  
_  
 _"Penny." Judy agrees, curling up next to her mother, watching her stomach._

 _  
_  
She sat on the chair, feet barely touching the floor, when she heard it.  
  
A wail, a cry, and she got up, walking towards the doctors.  
  
"Sister?" she asks, the doctor looks down at her smiling.  
  
"Yes, your sister has been born. Give us a few minutes and then you can see her." the Doctor said, smiling. Judy glared.  
  
"I wanna see her now!" Judy shouted, crossing her arms. The doctors exchanged glances. Judy tried to get in, but the doctors didn't let her in. After a minute, Judy gathered that she wasn't getting in, and sat back down.   
  
A few minutes of twiddling her thumbs later, a doctor approached her.  
  
"You can come in, now." He said to her. She gave him a dark look, before rushing into the room. There, she saw her dad, crying tears of joy, along with her mother, who was holding something (with a jolt, she realized she was holding someone), also crying tears of joy, and probably tiredness.   
  
Judy rushed towards her dad, who scooped her up, putting her up on the bed. Maureen laughed as she watched Judy crawl towards her excitedly.   
  
After a minute or so of teaching a 3-year-old how to hold a baby, Judy held her baby sister.  
  
She was so small, but so, so heavy. The baby - Penny - had beautiful bright blue eyes and a tuft of bright red hair on her head.   
Judy, out of sheer happiness, laughed. Penny giggled too.  
  
  
It was at that moment, Judy knew she that she would do anything for her.


End file.
